Layers
by oltha-heri
Summary: This is a short piece of fluff that was first Faramir reflecting on Eowyn but now has a small little domestic scene at the end.


**Authors Note: **MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE. Well kinda.

**To All Previous Reviewers of My Work (Especially my Poem "Smile"):** I LOVE YOU ALL KEEP UP THE REVIEWING

**Voldie on Varsity Track:** You truly are your own category of insane. You are an incrazy and wonderful person/

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own this gimme a break.

**Another Authors Note: **I hope this is okay.

**Layers**

She is beautiful. She is complicated. Yet, in someway she is the simplest human being I know. I watch her out the window. She gleefully picks up our son a large smile on her face. I love it when she smiles. She is my world. Once she was all I had to live for. Now though I also have our son.

I remember when I first met her. Her eyes so strong. Like ice they were the palest gray blue. She was ice at that time. Her skin cold, her complexion pale. Her hair that golden white. It was her saddens that first made me love her. Then it was her beauty. When Eowyn is sad, she is so beautiful. When she is that ice maiden you just want to throttle her sometimes and that frustration makes me love her so much more.

It is her fire though, that shined through her eyes, in those days when we thought the world were ending that made me fall hopelessly and haplessly in love with her. I said that she is more beautiful when she is sad when she is icy. But my love, my Eowyn, her beauty is even more when she smiles, or when she is angry. Whenever that fire shines through the ice you may never see a more beautiful sight. It is when her cheeks are touched by sun and her hair looks more golden then white. It is when her eyes are alive that she is more beautiful. When she is fiery, when her tongue is sharp you sometimes grow so angry at her that you just wish you didn't love her. Then she says something so sweet that you want to kiss her no matter how angry you were a second ago.

My Eowyn with a layer of ice that makes one think never shall see a more handsome sight. It is then when the fire bursts through the ice that you know never is there a more beautiful sight.

Yet there is another layer I cannot name it. It is when she is with our son. It is the smile she beams at him. The way her eyes soften with motherly love when she views him. It is the pride she shines upon him that makes her more beautiful. I know that when she looks upon our son there is so much he means to her. She gave him life and she was so happy that she could. She had been so afraid that perhaps she could only kill. And while she will readily admit it is easier to destroy than to create. She also acknowledges the pride of creation is so much more than that of killing.

And yet as I look unto my Eowyn, I wonder is there another layer, another more beautiful Eowyn. If there is I fear I shall be blinded.

From this you may think she is complicated. Yet it is so simple, what unlocks my love is love. It is my love, I hope, that melted her ice, and it is the love she gives her son, and Elborn gives her that creates that third layer.

She now turns toward the house our son on her hip. She waves at me through the window as she makes her way through her garden which she tends with almost as much affection as she does when she tends our son.

I wave back. She has now disappeared from my view around the bend leading into the main hall. I feel for a moment as if my sun has been stolen. Then I hear her voice echo through our large house in Emyn Arnen. "Faramir!" I can now hear the quick pattering of her feet. She bursts into my study. She looks at me seriously.

"My lord," She begins teasingly. "Our son wishes to learn archery and while I can teach him you are the much better archer in this house."

"If you insist my white lady." I say looking into her eyes.

"Well I do." She now directs her attention to our son. "Elborn now you must go with your father and learn how to be a ranger of Gondor. For after all both your magnificent father and your king were once Rangers and I have deemed that I wish to have you raised as such. Do you understand?" Eowyn asks setting down Elborn.

He says nothing for a minute. "You want me to be a Ranger like Papa and Eldarion's father."

"You are correct. Remember though when in the presence of anyone except me or father you must refer to Eldarion's father as Lord Elessar."

"Why do you call Eldarion's father Aragorn then?"

"Because it his request of me and that man has so many names I know him by the first I knew him by is much easier."

"Yes mama." The young boy now turns to me. "Papa you must now teach me how to be a ranger." Elborn says seriously.

At first I can only laugh. "Yes we must not disappoint your mother."

"Nay, for then she would be very angry."

"Oh yes I know. Come then my son." As Elborn runs out of the room expecting me to follow, I know I could have never asked for anything better than this family which I love so."


End file.
